Sparrow Lucas
Sparrow Lucas, is one of the protagonists of the Special Force Command series, chronicling the war between the Federation of Earth and Essia. He is an experienced pilot for his age, and he freshly recruited. Sparrow pilots the CATU X350AA-H Nightmare. Overview Appearance and Personality Sparrow is a very serious person. He takes his work very seriously, and barely finds any time to have any fun. He worked extremely hard in school, and he can be a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to his work. He will spend an extra few hours perfecting an assignment to make sure that it’s the best it will ever be. For this reason, some of his co-workers might consider him a "killjoy" at a first glance-- in most cases, he is, but he simply doesn't like breaking the rules, and he likes getting work done in an efficient manner without any distractions. He is also very opposed to the idea of romantic relationships, mostly because he feels like it might get in the way of more important matters. He is extremely competitive-- namely in anything related to work or school, but it even boils down to his silent competitive rage when playing Burstball. He can’t stand losing, especially to someone he thinks isn’t as skilled as he is. He’ll do just about anything to win, except cheating, which he is adamantly against. If he does lose, however, he tends to hold a grudge for a long time. (That, and he'll be angry at himself until he can convince himself that it's not a big deal.) Sparrow shows his care in strange ways. He tries to blatantly ignore people that he doesn't get along with, and he doesn't hide his discontent around someone he dislikes. He is kinder towards his immediate friends, and of course towards those that he respects. The only strange thing about him is that he doesn't know how to deal with any sort of potential "crush" or "significant other". Because he thinks romance is a waste of time, Sparrow tends to push that type of person away. Finally, he's always especially mean to anyone he feels is a threat-- like a rival, for instance. Biography Childhood When Sparrow was a little boy, he always wanted to be part of the Special Force Command. When he was still young, the Special Force Command was also a young thing, and he always had dreams of learning to pilot his father's PALADIN. His father, Rigel Lucas, was an well-known pilot in the SFC, and he would take Sparrow to see his own PALADIN from time to time. Rigel was best friends with Marcus Lesiege (a pioneer of the Special Force Command), and so Sparrow grew up knowing the man well, and Rigel went so far as to make Marcus Sparrow's godfather. Mainly from his father's influence did Sparrow yearn to become a pilot for the Special Force Command. Training ever since he was young, his physical prowess was nearly unmatched in his younger days. Life carried on as so until the Special Force Command was called away on a mission on Lunaris. Rigel's Death The twelve pilots in the Special Force Command were faced with swarms of Hessian soldiers, though they managed to pull through in order to protect the Lunarian Royal Family, the civilians, and the treasure they were protecting. When the Hessians were losing, they sent in one of their finest warriors, a Hessian by the name of Njalras, to destroy the lives on that planet. In a last ditch attempt, Rigel told Marcus to take the surviving princess and the Dragon Soul talisman so that he could destroy Njalras. Only after much pleading did Marcus leave Rigel to face Njalras-- a fight that Rigel lost. After the fight, Njalras eliminated the planet from existence. Sadly, Marcus had to be the one to deliver the horrible news to Sparrow, who was only 11 years old at the time, and his mother, Misty Lucas. He stopped being the zippy young boy he used to be, and instead, he became a cold-hearted teenager who only wanted to succeed just as his father did. The years after his father's dead were very difficult for the family. Misty could barely pull herself together, and Sparrow had to try his best to take care of her. Luckily, Marcus had a hand in helping them as well. Two years after Rigel's death, however, Misty died of sickness after two months of hospitalization. Most speculated it was from exhaustion, or from grief, but nevertheless, Sparrow was sent to live with a relative until he became of age. When his guardian made him sign up for the military, Sparrow's dream to become a pilot was re-awakened when he received an application for the renewed Special Force Command. Currently Sparrow has just recently graduated from the piloting academy with highest honors. He showed abilities that allowed him a position on the new Special Force Command. His talent has earned him the right to pilot the famed Nightmare model, which he accepted with honor. His uncanny ability to remain calm in dangerous situations and his immediate response to other pilots also earned him a spot in the honorable Retrieval team-- right alongside Roque Grimoire, Chaz Lunaris, Mist Illium, Lyle Rupin , and others. He continues to tease Ayra in hopes that she'll quit the Recon team, but it's only because he's "looking out for her best interests". In most of his spare time, Sparrow can be found training with his PALADIN, or in the workout room on the weight machines. Abilities and Techniques Yay. Major Battles Yay. Relationships Friends/Allies Yay. Rivals Yay. Enemies Yay. Category:Characters Category:Special Force Command